a normal night with dean
by Roman Ambrose
Summary: its just a normal night with dean and he just loves his boo.. (sorry,sucky summary)


_**ok ... so... yea...**_

roman and dean

dean was snuggling up to his boo (a name on which he insisted on calling roman but, he wasn't all for but, gave in any way) and he was sniffing and inhaling the sent of his boo's romans hair and as they both sat quietly for once in the living room of there apartment and roman is just laying back so dean and craw up on him to just lay like usally and while he just lays on him, playing and sniffing his hair, he has his reading glasses on with the new book he just picked up _**to kill a mockingbird**_ , he just takes in deep breath as he hits the part when scout beats up her on cousin francis for calling her father atticus a "nigger lover" because of his case in cort for defending him , oviously the book takes place back in the 40's and 50's roman chuckles at the comment knowing that now the civil rights movement been took care of people like that and now knows that's there are laws about rasisim and comments about that..

he shakes his head at the tought of it and buts the book down and takeing off the glasses along with it and places them on the table next to them and gose back to the sleeping dean on top of him...

he smiles and chuckles alittle at the cute lil half-snore dean does and lifts him alil to move off the couch they are on and places him on the pillow he was laying on and grabs the cover that laided behind the chouch and places it on him, while he kisses him on the cheek and wishes him a good-night..

as he wobbles to his and deans shared room he desides to skip his shower and to just head off to bed himself and to take one in the moring after he works out, he moves to his side of the shared bed and sits and takes off his shirt grinning at the fact that if dean was awake he would be stareing at him and making some type of animal noise in the backround while he removes his shirt, like every other night..

when he finally gets comfy and settled inot the huge bed he turns to turn off the light on the night-stand and heading off to dreamland like dean is ...

once roman settles in the nice warm place between dream and realtliy he hears feet shuffling on the floor and heading close to him , finally desideing not to move to look up and knowimg that its probly just dean realizeing that roman left him on the couch and went to bed himself , as he just lets sleep splash over him like a wave, just as he drifts off , hes forced back out of his sleep by dean slaming the bedroom door open and looking mad... like always...

"why did you just leave me on the couch you asshole!"

roman just looks up from the place hes in to see dean in the doorway with the blanket wraped around him by the shoulders and with a pout on his lips..

roman just smiles and tells dean to come here..

dean shuffles his feet to romans side of the bed and roman leans up to capture his and deans lips in a kiss and then he smlies and says ".. better now" and smirks again thinking that everything is all fine now

he thought wrong...

as dean pulls back he smiles sweetly then devilishly and pounces on roman and just takles him in a hug and puills roman to his side of the bed and once he untangles himself from out of the cover he looks up and looks at romans blasing blue eyes and smiles again ... but then his face drops once he sees romans, and he starts chewing on his botom lip thinking that it was a bad idea to do so...

roman strightens his face and the turns it back to his crooked smile and kisses dean on his nose, dean breathes a sigh of relive once his nose has been kissed, roman grab dean by his hips and pulls him up close to him and he sighs in to his hair and hums to him a silent _"i love you.."_ and dean just snores back just instantly heading back to dreamland...

and not long after roman heads that way too just leaving the room filled with silent breathing and dean's snore...

 _ **ok... so i was going to write some smut but then i kinda whent with the flow of it and the story just didnt seem right with smut so this is just**_ _ **my frist fluff story ever so i hope u like it and leave me a review if u loved it or hated it and sence i cant really come up with anything lately pm me if u want me to write a story for u but just to warn u im not really good with slash and horor... but until then**_

 _ **(throws up peace sign..) see ya!**_

 _ **~unique love~**_


End file.
